


half a lie

by sneakygeit



Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [11]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, i'm just glad they had a relationship tag and i didn't have to make one up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/pseuds/sneakygeit
Summary: I wanted to draw more Kavinsky and "Trifle" is just so delicious I had to go with a scene from there. I can't believe how hot the line which inspired this pic is. Just go and read it. All the tension!! Maybe next I'll draw them in a threesome with Ronan, as a treat?(Also I really hope I can trust the ipad screen more than the laptop screen because it's gone from a fantastically heated palette to a halfway dead one, and they deserve better!!)(Also I realize it's "wardrobe" not "dresser" but come on, the pose!)
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Adam Parrish
Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856479
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	half a lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trifle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197699) by [nakedhelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedhelot/pseuds/nakedhelot). 




End file.
